1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a technology for analyzing a processing state of a computer system. Specifically, the present invention relates to a technology for analyzing a processing state of a computer system that processes a plurality of types of units of processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Analysis of transactions (flows of service processing) each of which is a unit of processing in a computer system for business is an effective way to analyze, evaluate, and monitor a processing state of the computer system for business. However, because numerous types of transaction patterns are present in a computer system for business, types of transactions available to be analyzed are conventionally limited, and to limit types of transactions, structural elements of transactions need to be manually specified.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-11683 discloses a technology that collects message logs being communicated on a network for service processing in a Or computer system for business subjected to analysis, and estimates transactions based on calling-relation between messages in logs. By using such technology, numerous types of transactions, even infrequent transactions, present in the computer system for business can be extracted without manual operations.
However, it is a large workload that structural elements of transactions subjected-to analysis are manually specified. Moreover, according to a method disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-11683, it is difficult to ascertain a processing state of the whole computer system, because numerous types of transactions, from highly frequent transactions to infrequent ones, are created.
Furthermore, in another method, transactions are grouped based on starting messages (opening message of each transaction). However, such conventional method cannot connect a group of transactions each of which has a different opening message but also a common part in the rest of transaction message.